Inocent Girl
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Bakura's younger sister was a normal teenager, but her life changed when she had the most terrifying experience no one would want to take. Will she fear all men now? Or would she just keep her fears to herself and act perfectly normal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day, in the little city called Domino City. For a certain 16 year old girl, this is the most perfect day of life. Shadow walked out of her house and breathed in the fine summer air. The summer breeze blew in her hair and the sun shined her crystal blue eyes making them look like pools of water. Her brother walked out of the house; still in his winter PJ's.

"Bakura, why are you out here on this beautiful warm summer day in your winter PJ's?" Shadow asked her older brother laughing.

"Huh?" He replied rubbing his eyes "Is it me or is it hot out here?"

"Silly older brother go change into your summer clothes!" Shadow laughed pushing her brother into the house.

Well to tell you the truth there not really brother and sister. Her original brother was Ryou, and then Bakura came along so there not even related, but they act as if they were true brother and sister.

Bakura went back inside his room to go change into his normal clothes. Shadow was outside admiring the green trees that was blowing with the rhythm of the wind. Shadow closed her eyes feeling the warm breeze hitting her face lightly.

"I noticed someone is enjoying this heat," Shadow opened her eyes and noticed Yami standing in front of her.

"I love the summer silly, you should know that," she smiled.

"I know," he chuckled, "where's Bakura?"

"He's inside getting dressed; he came out here in his WINTER pj's."

Yami laughed at the story, just then Bakura came outside looking better then what he had been a couple seconds ago. His eyes were still half closed though.

"Bakura…your shirt is backwards," Shadow laughed.

"Huh? Oh" he said and turned it the right way. He stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Morning Bakura," Yami smiled.

"Mornin Yami," Bakura smiled back still half asleep.

"How could you be tired in a beautiful day like this?" Shadow asked smiling.

Bakura just shrugged and looked up at the sky. The sky seemed blue with bright puffy clouds blowing in the sky. Bakura's chocolate brown eyes sparkled brightly in the sun.

"Ah, I better go to work, I don't want to be late!" Shadow said.

"You go a job?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I work at the arcade." Shadow smiled, "Well see you later!" with that Shadow left to go to the arcade leaving Bakura and Yami alone.

"So Bakura, where are you going to go?" Yami asked.

"Eh, maybe to the bar," Bakura shrugged.

"You know you should stop drinking, it's bad for you. Remember what the doctor said, no more drinking." Yami warned.

"Nya, who cares what the doctor says," Bakura said and left.

Yami shook his head in disapproval and left to his house to play with Yugi some card games and puzzles.

It was around 3'o clock in the afternoon when Shadow came home. She stretched her arms and looked at the sky, "It's still a beautiful bright day," she giggled.

_I wish Bakura would get a job then I wouldn't have to be spending the whole day indoors when I can be outside enjoying the fresh warm air. Bakura needs to be more responsible! _Shadow thought. It wasn't fair for her at all.

"I'M HOME!" She yelled when she opened up the door to her house.

"Welcome back," Ryou smiled innocently, "Bakura left and hasn't come back." He explained.

"Ah, I don't care I need rest," Shadow said and lied on the couch.

She changed every channel she had on her T.V but apparently there was nothing to watch that interested her. Every channel she had a comment on, "Boring… stupid….I don't know Spanish…This is the most stupid movie ever…" On and on she would complain.

She eventually fell asleep on the couch with some cartoons on that she somewhat liked.

It was around 10'o clock when she heard the door open and people talking. Shadow sat up and saw nothing since the house was dark. "W-who's there!" she asked.

"Relax Shadow, its me Bakura," Bakura laughed turning on the light. Two of his other buddies were there from the bar.

"WTF Bakura!? It's late at night you should have been home hours ago!!!!"

"Wow what a controlling sister, she acts like if she was your mom," one dude said drunk.

"Bakura, I want them out!" Shadow told him.

"Hey calm down, oh guys got to show you something, be right back," Bakura laughed going into his room.

The men looked at Shadow in a dirty desiring look. Shadow felt uneasy about this. They ran towards her covering her mouth.

"MMM!!!!!!!" Shadow voice was muffled and she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You better shut up and stay still," one of the guys said, "Or else we'll kill you." He brought out a pocket knife.

Shadow felt tears coming down her face as she obeyed them not wanting to die. She felt a pair of hands go up her shirt and go under her bra. He then was about to pull off her shirt until…

"O.k I'm ba-" Bakura saw what was happening and grew angry. "GET OUT!" He yelled grabbing a stick and bashed the guy on the head. Blood was gushing out everywhere. Getting the couch bloody, Shadow's face and clothes and Bakura's hands were full of blood. The guy yelled in pain as the other one bailed out. Then the guy with the bloody head fled away also.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN AND DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!" Bakura yelled after them. He then ran towards Shadow, "Shadow are you ok!?" he asked.

Shadow was shocked and scared. She seemed paralyzed in place not knowing what to think. All she was thinking about was how she almost got raped but some guy she didn't even know. Blood was stained on her clothes and face. Her eyes were wide opened, never had she thought she would go through that experience that most people had gone through.

Bakura wrapped his arms around his little sister, "never again will I leave you with other men alone, and I promise I'll be at your side." He said and sighed. His breath was shaky.

Shadow then wrapped her arms around him also, "Bakura I'm scared," she cried into his shoulder making his shirt soaked with tears, but he didn't mind at all, his shirt was already stained with blood, that it didn't make any difference what so ever.

"Don't ever leave me," she whispered softly.

"I promise…I promise," he said rocking her back and forth in his arms. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her head, and for a long time they didn't let go.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!** Except for one, Shadow, I made her myself. If anyone wants to know what she looks like look at my profile avatar thing ok?

I hope you enjoyed the story, chapter 2 will be coming up pretty soon. Please review, reviews would be nice. *nods* anyways I hoped you liked it =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was, yet again, another beautiful day outside. It was Shadow's day off today, since she had called in sick the other day and her boss told her she could stay home. Bakura was outside and smelled the warm summer breeze. It smelled fresh and crisp, unlike the smoggy pollution smell that made everyone one want to gag. Yami, like always, walked up to their house. He didn't mind walking to Shadow's house in the morning since they were neighbors.

"Hey Bakura, I thought I would be seeing Shadow instead of you," Yami chuckled.

"Eh, Shadow's inside, she doesn't feel good." Bakura lied.

"Ah that sucks; it's a beautiful day today." Yami smiled looking up at the sky.

"Yeah…" Bakura replied thinking about what happened the day before.

Bakura felt bad for his little sister, since she was still terrified. He figured she might want to avoid boys now, since she had experienced almost being raped. If Bakura had been any later, she would have been already raped, and/or possibly killed.

Bakura looked down the street and noticed a gang of men coming towards his house. He squinted and saw it was the 2 same guys from the night before but with more people this time. "Oh no this is going to get ugly!" Bakura whispered worriedly.

Bakura ran in the house and grabbed two sticks then ran outside throwing Yami one.

"What's this for?" Yami asked, "Did you get into a fight yesterday!"

"Well sort of, I was protecting Shadow so I kind of hit him on the head." Bakura laughed.

The gang came up to them, "Yo, you nearly gave me brain damage! I had to get surgery yesterday and I barely had money!" the man, who Bakura found out his name, was George, pointed at his head that was half bald with stitches on him.

"You shouldn't have touched my sister!" Bakura narrowed his eyes evilly. Yami gave Bakura a shocked look, not knowing that Shadow had been nearly raped. But Bakura ignored Yami.

"Well she was tempting me! Well anyways, you owe me big time, so not only I will kick your ass I'm taking your sister and all of your money," George said.

His gang started to surround him; he only had 5 guys with him including his friend from the night before. "Get ready Yami," Bakura whispered.

Yami nodded and when the first guy made his move Bakura turned around and smacked the guy hard enough on the side to make him fall down.

They all started to join in. Yami and Bakura were might have been outnumbered, but they fought harder than the gang of 5 people. Everyone was getting their asses kicked in the fight. Bakura ended up getting black eyes and a busted lip while Yami got bruises everywhere and his nose got broken.

The fight lasted at least 10 minutes but at the end the whole gang was down on the ground with only 2 men standing, Yami and Bakura. They were hunched over breathing hard. Their lungs were craving air so badly, but after a little while they calmed down.

"So you tried protecting your sister from being raped huh?" Yami asked sharply.  
"Yeah, you know I wouldn't ever want her getting hurt," Bakura answered back, "come on inside and wash up."

Yami and Bakura walked inside and each one went into different bathrooms, since there were only 2 bathrooms inside the whole house. Bakura had to go into the one that was inside Shadow's room. Little did he know he walked right into the middle of Shadow getting dressed.

"Ah!" she was shocked. She only has a flimsy undershirt on and pajama like short shorts.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he yelled slamming the door to her room. He leaned on the door outside of her room.

"If it makes you feel better I didn't see anything!" he said through the door.

"It's ok I'm done." She said.

He walked into her room and noticed she had a long green robe on.

"Sorry, I should have knocked." He said.

"It's ok you didn't know… What happened to you?" Shadow asked.

"The dude came back, but Yami and I taught him and his gang a lesson."

"That's good. You can go wash up in the bathroom."

Bakura nodded and went inside and closed the door slightly. She heard the water running as she sat on her bed looking at the floor thinking.

Bakura came outside the bathroom once he was done and looked at Shadow.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," she answered back and got up.

Bakura was quite saddened at the look of her, she normally was so full of life and now she was probably scared about what could happen to her. Bakura didn't know what to say so he said,

"Well… I better go check up on Yami… he got beaten pretty hard for me… and he didn't do anything, I hope his nose isn't broken… if it is he will not forgive me."

Shadow smiled sadly, she watched as Bakura walked passed her.

"Wait… I should check on Yami, I know more about fixing stuff than you do."

Bakura looked at his sister then shrugged. He wondered if she would be ok, I mean sure Yami wouldn't dare hurt her or take advantage of her, not in a million years, but he was still a guy and… well put two and two together and Shadow might feel awkward.

Shadow looked at her brother before going. Bakura had two black eyes, ones that you could tell hurt badly. His bottom lip was also split, it wouldn't need any stitches but he probably couldn't eat lemons or something like that for a while. Near the back of Bakura's jaw, Shadow could make out a bruise that would be painful for a while.

Shadow was still traumatized about what had happened before, but she felt happy that Bakura was looking out for her. She gave him another smile before going to check up on Yami.

When Shadow reached the bathroom, all she heard besides the running sound of water was, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…. Owww."

She knocked lightly on the half open door and Yami turned his head, with his bleeding nose.

"Oh, hi Shadow… sorry I'm uh… getting blood everywhere."

Shadow just shrugged. She could feel herself tense up, as if she expected Yami to lunge out at her or attack her. Yami just turned his head back down to the running water and brought up to try to stop the bleeding.

"I think my nose is broken…. Cuz when I touch it… oww!"

Shadow smiled a little, Yami was her friend and he was funny, but she just couldn't bring herself to trust him completely right now. Yami's nose seemed to stop bleeding, but by his face, Shadow could still tell he was in pain. Yami turned the sink off and then reached for the towel to dry his hands. At this movement, Shadow jumped back and slightly whimpered. Yami withdrew his hand and said, "You aren't scared of me are you Shadow?"

"Well…"

Yami smiled kindly and shrugged, "I will never hurt you and you know that, but I get you being careful. I'm just going for the towel… so the only thing that should fear me is the towel right now."

Shadow smiled and nodded, Yami reached again for the towel and Shadow didn't flinch. Bakura then arrived back at the bathroom.

"Hiya, is everything ok?"

Yami raised his eyebrow and said, "I think my nose is broken… you are SOO paying me back."

Bakura grinned sheepishly and said, "Uhh, yeah, hehe… sorry."

Bakura looked down and away, it was actually his fault for bringing the guys to his house, he should be the one to take all the blame, yet his best friend was also getting hurt.

"So, anyone hungry?"

Shadow finally spoke up, "Bakura you made breakfast?"

Bakura put a hand on the back of his head and grinned sheepishly "Yeah, it was soooo easy!!"

Shadow and Yami crossed their arms at the exact same time and in the exact same way. They then looked at each other and back to Bakura. The two knew that the words "Bakura" and the subject "cooking food" should NEVER be in the same sentence, or idea, or even universe. Yami spoke up next,

"Well, let's go see what you made."

The three went down to the table, and they looked at the table. On the table were three bowls and a box of cereal.

"See, tada, you pour and add milk, its sooo easy."

Yami and Shadow rolled their eyes. Shadow looked quickly over at Yami, it was easier to be around him and not be too frightened. Shadow then turned to her brother and said, "Well, I guess you get some credit."

"Yay!!"

"But not a lot," Yami smiled

"Aww"

They all laughed and ate while talking and laughing. After breakfast was over Shadow got up and picked up all the dishes and put them in the sink, "Oh Bakura do you mind going to the grocery store for me?" She asked.

"Sure, Yami want to come?" Bakura asked.

Yami looked at Shadow, "What about Shadow are you going to leave her here alone?"

"It's ok it won't take long, is it alright with you Shadow?" Bakura asked his younger sister.

"Sure, I'll be doing the dishes," Shadow smiled.

With that Bakura Yami walked out the front door and to the market place. It has been 10 minutes passed and Shadow was almost done with the dishes when she heard the door bell ring.

Shadow turned to face the door blinked. She walked to the door and rested her hand on the handle, but then it froze. She couldn't twist her hand t open the door for some odd reason. She also had a bad feeling about who was at the front of the door, but she ignored it and opened it with some hesitation.

Right in front of her was one of the men that tried to rape her with a huge grin on his face. (A/N not George)

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!** Except for one, Shadow, I made her myself. If anyone wants to know what she looks like look at my profile avatar thing ok?

I hope you enjoyed the story, chapter 3 will be coming up pretty soon. Please review, reviews would be nice. *nods* anyways I hoped you liked it =)


End file.
